


It's Raining, It's Pouring

by syntheticSymphony



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Rainy-Day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticSymphony/pseuds/syntheticSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets from an afternoon in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Raining, It's Pouring

     Date shows up at his door with two over-sized sweaters and a box of instant cocoa; an attempt at seduction. It would have worked too, if the sweaters didn’t bear an abhorrent gachapon pod pattern and the cocoa had included mini marshmallows.

 

——

 

     All in all Date couldn’t call his mission a failure. Cuddling under a kotatsu was just as good as the more naked activities he’d been hoping for. He settles for leaning his head onto Gotou’s shoulder and making a number of whining noises about the rain. Gotou counters by gently elbowing him in the side.

 

——

 

     “Gotou-chan.”

 

     “What?”

 

     “Goootou-chan.”

 

     “What.”

 

     “Gooootouuu-chaaaan.”

 

     “Whaaaaat.”

 

     “Gooooto-” He’s cut off this time by Gotou’s lips lightly smacking against his.

 

     “Shut up and drink your cocoa.”

 

     Date holds up his mug. “But I’m out.”

 

——

 

     It turned out that Date enjoyed copious amounts of whipped cream on his cocoa.

 

     He draws back from his mug with his upper lip covered in foam - Gotou pulls out his phone and snaps a picture, for which Date promptly poses.

 

     He makes it his phone background and leaves it for a month.

 

——

 

     Gotou has paperwork piled on the table, scribbling away at it while Date watches.

 

     “Gotou-chan.”

 

     He doesn’t look up. Date takes the opportunity to slip his hands around the smaller man’s waist, propping his chin on Gotou’s shoulder.

 

     “Goootou-chan.”

 

     He gives in, sighing and resigning himself to his fate.

 

     “I was busy,” Gotou whines, but he leans back into Date’s embrace anyway and smooches his cheek.

 

——

 

     By the time they finish off the box of instant cocoa, they’re half-asleep, Gotou curled up against Date’s chest, listening to the heavy pattering of rain on the window.

 

     Gotou peers into his empty mug, ready to announce its lack of deliciousness, when he hears Date’s quiet snoring underneath of him. He smiles, sets the cup down, and pulls himself tighter around Date before drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
